


Do You Believe In Magic?

by hareapparent



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Human AU, Runaway, it's probably garbage, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hareapparent/pseuds/hareapparent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After discovering a dark plot conceived by the ones they loved, Marianne and Bog make a daring escape, but can they escape..... Love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I am not the best at writing summaries, so apologies for that. I'll try and release new chapters on Sunday, most will be comprised of two points of view, primarily Bog and Marianne. The first few chapters will take place when Bog is 15, Marianne is 11, and Dawn and Sunny are 6 and will cover pre-movie stuff (Marianne's mom, Bog's dad, how Marianne fell in love with Roland, stuff like that). It will get a bit more intense as time goes on, so be prepared for that, So on with the prologue, I guess.

Long ago, there was a very tired Queen trying to get her two unruly daughters to go to sleep. Her husband has always been better at getting them tucked in. She silently cursed him for being out hunting but quickly recanted, the gods can be unforgiving in ancient woods.

The eldest, Marianne, was causing the most trouble. She would create stories of adventure and danger, while she and the youngest, Dawn, would act them out. The two would run around the room chasing ghosts or dragons or pirates, fighting evil wizards or corrupt kings, and saving an entire village. Drawing a a great breath, Marianne cried out 

"But then the ancient Skeleton King rose fro-"

"I thought we already fought a king." Dawn interrupted 

"We fought an evil king. The kind who took his people's money and left them with nothing but stones to eat." Marianne replied, stretching her arms and yawning loudly.

The queen took her chance.

"And what a lovely fight it was, but now you have to sleep." She said, and did they protest, insisting they weren't tired as they crawled into bed, claiming they could stay awake for hours as they wrapped themselves in their blankets. The queen was at the door when Dawn exclaimed "But how does the story end?"

The queen stopped and walked over to her daughters while finishing their epic.

"But then the ancient skeleton king rose from his tomb. With his evil staff he placed all the villagers under a dark spell that put them all to sleep. The two princesses realized that they had to fight the Skeleton King in their dreams. So with their pirates swords raised they charged at him and they fought him fiercely, and they beat him! So all the villagers woke up, and threw a great party in the honor of the warrior princesses."

Thunder rolled in the distance and the girls stiffened as if it were canon fire. The queen kissed Marianne's forehead and said "Just sleep and the storm will be over before you know it." As she kissed Dawn goodnight, she said "But what if I wake up and the storm is still there?"

"Than wake up Mari." The queen replied

"But what if Mari wont wake up?" 

"Then come and find me." 

The queen walked to the door and opened it and the lights from the hall to fall on her daughters. 

"Goodnight, ma." Their voices called

"Goodnight, girls." The queen replied before shutting the door behind her, leaving the girls in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

King Oberon had received word of his wife’s sudden passing while hunting. He took his captains horse, which was much faster than his own, and ride as fast as he could. He knew it wouldn't change anything. He would get there and his love, his light, his life would still be gone. He would never see  Titania’s  copper hair blowing in the wind. He would never see her amber eyes glimmer in the sun. He would never hear her laugh again.

Oberon soon outpaced his guards, his horse whinnied with the strain, but he had to get to his family. The messengers told him that his daughters had found her. His eldest, Marianne, had even stayed with Titania with as she died. He saw the castle growing on the horizon, the sun was setting behind it, making the silhouetted walls blacker than the white brick with which his ancestors made their home.

The horse master would not meet his eye. Many of the servants had tear streaked faces, though they normally scurried out of his way. He paused as he saw the colored glare of the stained glass. Almost ten and four years ago they were married in the Grand Chapel, beneath the same stained glass. An elderly healer approached him carefully and spoke softly.

“My lord, I….. I grieve with you.”

He looked at the healer, the old woman had delivered Titania, as well as their children. Titania had always spoke well of her.

“I have to attend to my family.” He turned and entered the castle.

As he neared  the room where his wife’s body lay, he saw his two daughters outside her room with their nursemaid. Marianne held Dawn against her. The blonde child was sobbing so hard, her body pulsed and vibrated with the movement and sound. The eldest was comforting her sister. Her hands were slowly stroking Dawn’s hair and her voice was comforting and soothing. She saw her father approaching and stared at him, and the king was stopped by her eyes.

Marianne’s muddy eyes were normally like the the rocks bordering the ocean,  but now they had aged and hardened resembling the dark trees of the Shadowlands. His daughter was no longer a child. She whispered to Dawn and the little girl raised her head. Her silvery blue eyes were filled with tears and bordered by red were wide and the corners had drooped. The corners of her mouth were turned down and her lips were trembling.

“Da!” She cried as she left her sister’s arms and ran for her father.

He knelt down and her arms hugged his neck, he picked her up and walked toward Marianne, all the while Dawn quietly sobbed into his ear.

“The thunder and the lightning scarred me and Marianne was asleep, so I went to get ma. I found her on the ground and I got Marianne. She told me to get the healers, and when I got back they said she was-” She choked on the last word. Oberon set her down next to Marianne and looked at them both.

“I’m sorry that you had to see your mother like that, and I’m sorry you did not get more time with her.” His voice broke, his eyes were becoming misty. He looked away and bit his lip before continuing 

“What happened was not your fault, she had been sick for a long time, and your mother- Titania- she loved you very much, she would not want you to be sad. You need to remember the good things about her, and you two need to stay together.”

He stood up and motioned for the nursemaid, who was already picking up Dawn.

“Nurse  Lillia  will take you to your room, I need to make arrangements for your mother.”

Marianne got up and wiped a tear from his face that had unknowingly escaped from his eye. She took the nursemaids free hand and he watched them as they left.

* * *

Queen Griselda was worried sick. She had paced everywhere her feet could go, somehow ending up in the kitchen, nervously eating food the cook gave her. It had been almost a full day and still no one had seen her son. None of the horses were missing, so he couldn't have left for a long  journey. The poor boy didn't have any friends he could be with. With  that thought Griselda stopped.

_ What if he's found a girl? _

For the first time that day she smiled.

_Oh wouldn't that be wonderful?_  The mother in her thought.  _My sweet boy, falling in love, and being happy with someone for the rest of his life._

_If she is of noble birth._   The queen in her thought.  _A left-handed marriage might anger our trade partners and he might have to marry to keep those partners._

_Don't you have a heart?_ The mother in her retorted.

A guard clattered into the kitchen. Queen Griselda quickly wiped  pastry  crumbs off her lips and faced them and asked

"Any news?"

She ignored the servants cringing at her grating voice, and awaited the guard's  answer

"Yes, my lady, he's in the stable." He replied nervously.

Griselda's brow furrowed.

"Why didn't you bring him in? Is he all right?" She asked.

"Well, he is fine, it's just that- we found him in the bog."

_Oh, no_.  Griselda thought. The old bog outside the forest was supposedly where  the first settlers made their camps. During a storm, many of  their livestock stampeded into  the bog. Tragically, the bog was deceptively deep, and most of  the animals died . The settlers didn't think anything of it until a few weeks later when they realized all  the carcasses  made the water, and all who bathed in it, stink like a rotting animal.  What could he have been there for?

"Alright then, take me to him." She said.

"Are you sure, my lady? Even the horses avoid him." The guard tried to convince her.

" Are you aware of who in this room is your queen?" She replied sharply.

The guard fearfully nodded his head, realizing his mistake.

"Then you shall do as she says." And with that, they left kitchen, leaving a snickering chef and  cackling  scullery maids behind them.

It was only a short  walk from the kitchen to the stables, but a smelly one, too. He must have been in the bog for hours  for it to smell that bad. Griselda saw that a large wooden barrel was being brought out, but the servants appeared to be arguing about who was to bring it to him. She motioned to the guard with her and he picked it up and carried it into the stables. After t aking a breath  and resisting  the urge to hold it in , Griselda followed.

The guard was already leaving by the time she saw her son. He was still damp, with moss clinging to his pale skin and what looked like a  lilly-pad in his dark hair. She was glad  that someone had  the  thought to  give him a blanket  though it did him little good, he was so tall the edge of the blanket  didn't reach his knees. He looked in good health, so Griselda could not imagine what he was thinking.

"Bhaltair!" She shouted at him, startling him. He raised his hands  defensively and backed up a few paces.

"Mum, please, I can explain." He began, but before he could speak further, his mother had wrapped her arms around his mid section.

"You had me so worried." She said lovingly, releasing her son and swatting his arm and exclaiming "What on earth could have kept you so long!"

He sheepishly looked down and shuffled  his feet.

"Well, sometimes I go to the bog to be... alone. No one really goes there... because of  the smell, which isn't  that... bad, if you're not in it.  So I was out in... a boat when I heard an animal barking. I saw a dog stuck in the water, so I... jumped  in and grabbed it, and when I went  to get  us back in the boat, it had... drifted away. We weren't  exactly... close to shore, so by the time we made it back, it had...  well , been awhile. That's when the guards found us."

His story was  filled  with stops and starts and was still somehow spoken very quickly. Griselda crossed her arms.

" Bahltair , do you understand that you are the only living heir to the Shadowlands?" She asked sternly.

"Yes, mum." Bhaltair replied cautiously.

"And do you know what kind of chaos would ensue if you died without having another heir?"  She asked, her voice getting louder.

"Mum, yes, but-" He replied, trying to  interrupt .

"But what? Do you think you're invincible? You can't just go out without any guards, and you certainly cant go diving into every pound, lake, mire, or bog to save a dog!"  She  shouted .

"Mum! I'm sorry that I worried you, I really am, but with all the diplomacy  training, and the history lessons, and every noble sending me word of their eligible  daughters, and everybody's expectations of me , I just needed a place  where  none of it mattered."  He sat down on a nearby stool and rested his head in his hands. Griselda sighed stood  in front  of him, lifting his chin, then hugged him

"I'm sorry I shouted, I just get so worried about you." She said, squeezing  him  tightly.

"I know." He said, squeezing her in return.

When they stopped hugging,  Griselda held his face in her hands

"Bhaltair, if we cut down on you lessons, will you promise me not to go near that  bog  again?" She asked seriously.

"Yes, mum, I promise." He answered, crossing his heart. 

"Well, with all that free time on your hands, maybe we can focus on finding  the  future queen?" She asked while mischievously smiling.

Bhaltair did not find this nearly as amusing. He groaned and  rolled his eyes.

"Mum, will you ever stop with that. I'd rather be king of the bog then get married." He replied.

"King of the bog? Oh,  don't  be so dramatic. The day will come when you find the right girl and change your mind. But I guess until  then, you can be  the king of whatever you like. " Griselda began to leave.

"Now wash up. You're expected at supper." She said over her shoulder, passing the large wooden barrel.

Bhaltair  looked  at the barrel.

"But I'll freeze to  death!" He exclaimed.

Griselda turned.

"Consider that your punishment for making me worry." She smirked and added "Bog King."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I gave the king and queen their names because of A Midsummer Nights Dream, and decided to shake things up with Bhaltair being Bog's name, from now on he'll be refered to as Bog. Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this late at night.


	3. Chapter 3

-3 Years Later-

Marianne awoke with a start, it was the same nightmare that had  plagued  her for three years, but time did not lessen its sting. Her door swung open and her sister came bouncing in. Dawn threw herself onto the bed.

"I'm so glad you're awake." She said

Marianne leaned against the  headboard and yawned loudly.

"Why is that, Dawn?" Marianne asked in reply

Dawn sat up and looked at her sister as though she had just kissed a toad.

"Today is the start of the Midsummer festival!  Honestly, I don't know how you could have forgotten, Father and I have been planning the festivities for months."

Ah, the Midsummer festival was meant to celebrate both the longest day of the year, it lasted for days which were filled with music, dancing, food, drink, bonfires, and for the final night Dawn and their father had been planning a ball.

And Marianne had completely forgotten about it.

Her father had been showing her letters from the many suitors who wish to wed her, and she had been working hard to avoid him at all costs. Marriage was something she was expected to participate in, but could not bring herself to think about without feeling nauseous. She smiled at Dawn.

"I guess I've been so busy with my lessons that it simply slipped my mind." Marianne replied

"I hope that your speech hasn't slipped your mind-" Dawn began

It had.

"Because father said they'll be many of your suitors to impress." She finished

Marianne's eyes became sharp and her voice cold.

"If he thinks my suitors want to hear me talk or that I want to impress them, then he is sadly mistaken." Marianne said tensely

She softened and relaxed. Dawn looked at her warmly and smiled.

"Marianne, you're going to have to get married eventually, at least father is trying to give you a choice. Others are not nearly as lucky." Dawn said, getting up from the bed and crossing the room. "I need to get ready and so do you. do you want me to send  someone  for you?"

She yawned and shook her head.

An hour and half later, an hour of which Dawn spent forcing her to actually style her hair and put on a nicer dress, Marianne was greeting nobles as they arrived, with her hair neatly knotted and wearing an  extravagant  green dress. She spent hours coordinating them and their belongings. Unfortunately, more nobles than expected  decided  to come. The rooms in the castle were soon full, and the nobles that remained took serious  coercion to get them to stay at the nearest inn.

In the late afternoon the arrived nobles had settled and were greeting  each other . Marianne waded around the room, moving from person to person and exchanging endless  pleasantries. She found Dawn sitting in a row of chairs that ran along the perimeter  of the room and took an empty seat beside her.

"The party hasn't even started yet and I don't think I can talk to another person." Marianne whispered

"There are more people than expected. Even I'm a bit weary, though everyone has been so nice."  Dawn added, looking around the room, marveled by the crowd.

"You've had fun, I take it?" Marianne inquired

Dawn lit up.

"Oh, yes! I've met more people than I think I ever have, Lady  Lylia  has an  especiall -" Dawn was  interrupted  by a shadow falling over them.

Both girls stood up respectfully and  realized  the shadow belonged to their father and a serious man that they did not  recognize.

"My lords." They greeted them

His father scowled playfully.

"Girls, such formalities at a time of  celebration  are not needed." He said before gesturing toward the nobleman "This is Lord  Borthwick  of the Eastern Hills, you've heard me talking of him  before, Marianne."

Marianne's  stomach became  tumultuous. Lord  Borthwick  was one of her father's favorite of the men who wish to marry her. Lord  Borthwick  bowed and attempted a smile.

"It is a pleasure finally meeting you." He said in a monotonous tone

"A pleasure indeed, but unfortunately I am needed elsewhere." Marianne excused herself

"Marianne, don't go far, you  have  to give your speech soon." Her father said to her retreating back

With her forced smile  beginning  to hurt she politely excused herself, and found an empty room.  The light and color from the  sunset poured in from the windows, lighting the room enough for her to read.  Marianne pulled a piece of paper from her sleeve .

"This is gibberish." She whispered, regretting she forgot  to memorize her speech .

She was so busy  panicking  and thinking of  whether  or not she should get someone else to do the speech or if she should just run away and hide until everyone left that she did not hear someone slip in behind her.

"Well, what are you doing in here, all alone?" A voice as smooth as  molasses  asked, startling Marianne causing her to drop her speech as she turned. 

Before her stood a tall man, not much older than her. His blonde hair that turned to gold when the light caressed it, and his  striking  green eyes reminded her of a forest a windstorm. Marianne realized she thought the stranger  attractive. D espite this, however, she remained cold and suspicious.

"I could ask the same thing, as well as request my intruder's name." She replied, hiding her tightening fist in the folds of her skirt, she considered leaving but he blocked the door.

The stranger  feigned  a hurt look at her  accusing  tone.

"No need to worry yourself there, I'm just here because I saw someone who looked like they needed helped. And my name is Lord Roland  Rowanson  of the Southern Border." He explained, closed the space between them.

He spoke confidently and Marianne remembered the name, but she could not recall from where.

"I looked like I needed help, my lord?" She said  questioningly, taking a step back

"I mean no disrespect, but you just had this look about you, like you were going to run off." Roland replied

"So you thought you could stop me?" Marianne asked, moving forward  diagonally

"I was going to try." He answered, copying her movements.

"And why is that?" She asked, they were  parallel with each other.

"I wouldn't have gotten to dance with you if you left." He replied

Marianne was at the door, but stopped.

"You wanted to dance with me?" She inquired

"Well, if you don't mind me saying, you are the prettiest woman here, and if you're conversation with me is any indication you are incredibly  intelligent." He replied

She felt heat creep across her cheeks.

"I need to go." Marianne stated emphatically, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Roland interjected, bending over and picking something up from the floor.

"Your papers." He said, giving Marianne her speech.

 

As she took it, he took her hands lovingly.

"My lady, if I could have the  privilege  of knowing  your name, the stars would shine brighter." He ended

"I am Princess Marianne of the  Fairlands ." Marianne answered,  not daring to meet his eyes as she broke his hold and left, leaving Roland to watch the Purple sky turn deep blue. 

* * *

Bog, as he now liked to be called, was in his study when his mother came bursting in.

"SHE ANSWERED, BOG!! LADY  MYSIE  ACCEPTED!!!" She was shouting, waving a letter as though it were a flag.

Bog jumped up from his chair in surprise, almost knocking an inkwell into several irreplaceable books.

"Mum, what are you talking a-" He paused "Wait. Did you... NO!"

His eyes grew wide and he  crossed the room and grabbed the letter from Griselda's hands. Bog read it, his jaw dropping as his eyes scanned the paper.

"You've got me engaged?!" He almost roared, shoving the letters back into her hands. Surely this was a joke.

"You two seemed to get along at the Winter Solstice festival, and I knew you would never speak to her again if you had your way, so I intervened, this is the way things have been done for millennium." Griselda reasoned, crossing her arms.

"You can't go meddling with peoples lives like that!" Bog said, throwing his arms in the air in annoyance. 

 

"I am the Queen and your mother, I will do as I please." She retorted in an authoritative voice she only used with people who assumed they knew better than her.

 

Bog was taken aback and said nothing for minutes. 

 

"So you didn't like her?" Griselda asked while raising an eyebrow

Bog rubbed his temple.

"No, I did like her. I really don't think I'm ready for marriage." He replied

Griselda sighed deeply.

"Whether or not you're ready this needs to happen. Our merchants are being robbed by bandits we don't have the soldiers to fight them, the people are suffering and will soon think we are to blame for their problems. Lady  Mysie  brings with her a large amount of resources, among them is a contingent of soldiers large enough to protect the merchants and other travelers who once believed our roads unsafe." She replied

"I know." He replied, collapsing into the nearest chair.

"And I know how you feel." Griselda added "You didn't just spring up from the ground like a flower. Your father, may he rest in peace, was a wonderful husband and a even better lover-"

"Mum!" Bog gawked

"Don't  interrupt , Bog, it's rude. Anyway, when we were first betrothed, I ran away for a 4 and a half days before I was found. I realized that I could either let fear rule and destroy my life, or I could make the best of it and take charge of my destiny." Griselda finished

Bog thought for a moment before a strange look came over his face.

"When's the wedding?" He asked,  defeated.

" Members  of her family are visiting in five days, it will be finalized then, after we pay the dowry of course. " Griselda smiled

"Grand. Now, if you'll excuse me, mother, I'm going out." Bog said as he got up.

"As long as you come back, and consider taking someone with you." She replied

He passed his mother and into the hall, his mind was so  clouded  he didn't know he had started running. He ran out of the castle, off the grounds, past the town, he just ran. Bog stopped as he neared lake. He sat down and watched the waves lap against the muddy bank. He wanted nothing more than for this day to be over, but the sun seemed fixed in the sky, refusing to move. He began hurling rocks into the water, roaring louder with each throw.

_Lady Mysie._ He thought

_ She was beautiful, clever, kind, and wants to marry me? When we talked at the Solstice Festival, I thought that I would be lucky to be promised to someone half as lovely as her. She had to be after the title and lifestyle.  _

He took a nearby log and launched it into the lake and watched sink beneath the dark green and blue water.

_ Yeah. _

_Why else would anyone want to marry me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will definitely be a more Bog heavy chapter, featuring him and Griselda having a conversation that doesn't start with an argument and ending with Bog begrudgingly accepting his moms way of doing things. Any mistakes will be taken care of soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there is a semi detailed description of serious injuries sustained during a fall in this chapter, so be prepared for that.  
> And boy, was promising different perspectives in each post a mistake! I'll try to make it happen, but if doesn't then it doesn't!

-4 Days Later-

 

 

 

Despite his mother's assurances, Bog was incredibly nervous. Lady  Mysie  and those who accompanied her had arrived and he and his mother were waiting a private sitting room where the betrothed were to be formally introduced. Griselda was sat more patiently then both she and her son thought possible. Bog was pacing around the room, every few minutes he would attempt to sit down, but within seconds found himself to be far too restless and he would resume walking. It was in one of these brief sittings when the door slowly opened. Griselda and Bog stood. An old, thin man with snow white hair entered.

"Presenting Duke Fredrick and Duchess  Ainsley  of the North Forest and, and their daughter, Lady  Mysie ." He announced, bowing and moving to the side to let the three enter the room, before leaving behind them and closing the door.

The Duke and Duchess completely opposite if each other. The Duke had a severe  countenance , his wife's was gentle. The Duchess had long dark hair, her husbands hair was absent. He was wide, she was thin, he was tall, and she was short. The Bog devoted little of attention to the Duke and Duchess, he was instantly drawn toward  Mysie . Her hair was as black as a raven's and just as feathery. Her eyes were like amber and appeared as the setting sun when the light hit them.  Mysie  carried herself with extreme grace and  elegance. Bog had to stop his jaw from dropping. He and Griselda bowed respectfully, an act which the others repeated.

"Fredrick,  Ainsley ,  Mysie ! It is a delight to see you again, You all look well." Griselda stated

"As do you, my queen." Fredrick said in a deep, booming voice "I take it this is the prince?"He nodded toward Bog.

"Yes, my lord." Bog replied, barely keeping his voice steady "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

They carried on the small talk for a few minutes before Griselda spoke up.

"I would say that's enough for the  pleasantries , we do only have so much time in a day. Unless there are any objections, I have arranged for Bhaltair and  Mysie  to take a walk while we discuss  business ." Griselda said

"They will be...chaperoned?"  Ainsley  asked, glancing from her daughter to Bog.

"Of course,  Ainsley  dear, I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise." She responded.

Griselda clapped her hands and the doors opened yet again, revealing a middle aged woman, her tall frame, hooked nose, and sharp looking eyes making her look like a hawk.

"Lady  Gavina  had been in my service since King  Alastair's  passing. I would trust her with my life, if it came to it." Griselda said

Gavina  looked at the two betrothed.

"My lord, my lady, if you will follow me." She politely ordered with a  squawk, herding them out the door.

"You two have fun!" Griselda called out as the door closed

Out in the corridor, Bog and  Mysie  walked side by side with  Gavina  in front of them. He couldn't bring himself to speak to her. Something inside him kept silencing him whenever he would begin to speak. Bog would stare admiringly at  Mysie  as she looked out windows or examined paintings. While  Gavina  was explaining to  Mysie  the story depicted on a tapestry, she caught Bog looking at her. Bog looked down and took a few quick steps back, hitting a table, which knocked over a large flower vase that shattered into a spray of pottery and flowers when it hit the ground. He cursed under his breath and  knelt  down to collect the pieces.

"I'll fetch a servant."  Gavina  sighed.

As he grabbed the pieces of the vase, he noticed someone knelt beside him was collecting the loose flowers.

"I ran into a servant carrying a platter of dirty dishes and broke every one of them before we entered the sitting room." Lady  Mysie  revealed, placing the flowers on the table. "We're both nervous and awkward about the events to come so at the very least we could be nervous and awkward together." She added.

Bog took a breath and dropped the vase shard in his hands.

"An entire platter?" He asked her, causing them both to smile.

When  Gavina  returned with the servant, Bog and  Mysie  were acting much more friendly toward each other. They started having conversations about their childhoods, their families, their favorite activities, their views on politics, they learned what ever they could about each other. Their awkwardness and  nervousness  remained, however it did seemed to be less prevalent in their conversation.

They eventually made their way outside to the royal gardens, which were truly a magnificent sight this time of year. The spring air causing the loveliest  flowers to bloom creating the most spectacular colors and scents. The garden was not all flowers, Bog's favorite part happened to be the forest that lie just beyond the garden. He enjoyed the way the sun passed through the treetops. He loved that few rarely ventured far into it. They followed the path toward the center of the forest, stopping  occasionally  to observe passing wildlife.  Eventually, they reached the center tree, the oldest, tallest, and widest tree in the forest.

"It's  magnificent !" Lady  Mysie  cried, staring up in awe of it's never ending height.

"It is truly breath taking, my lord." Lady  Gavina  said, leaning on a tree, obviously winded from their long trek.

"It's said that when the Shadowlands were  separated  from the  Fairlands , a sapling from their royal forest was given as a gift to the king, who in return gave a sapling from our royal-" Bog stopped when he heard a sniffle.

"Wait. Do you hear that?" Bog inquired

They fell silent, and again there was a sniffling noise.

"Whose there? Show yourself!" Bog commanded loudly, stepping in front of  Mysie .

A few tense seconds passed, though they felt much longer, before a reply.

"I can't." Said a voice from above, which sound like it came from a child.

"Why is that?" Lady  Mysie  asked

Another moment.

"I'm stuck in the tree." The child sniffled

"Which tree?" Bog asked

"The big one." The child replied

Bog took off his overcoat and went toward the center tree.

"My Lord, I must protest, we should send for a guard or this child's father to retrieve him." Lady  Gavina suggested

"Lady  Gavina  we're here now, I can take care of this. And don't worry, I've climbed trees since I was a little boy. This one should be no problem." Bog replied

He grabbed a low branch and started climbing.

"Be careful!"  Mysie  called

It took him a minute of climbing to be able to even see the child, a boy, who was as close to the trunk as he could get. As Bog got closer, he began to talk with the boy.

"Hello!" He called out, startling the boy.

"The branches are really small up here, watch out." The boy advised

"It's alright, I'm not nearly as heavy as I look." Bog countered, though he did note that not many of the branches around him would be able to hold his weight.

He was just a couple feet below the boy now and could go no further. The branches were to many and thin for him to climb them.

"Alright, this is as far as I can go, you're going to have to climb to me." Bog called

"I can't! I'll fall!" The boy cried

"You won't fall and if you do I'll catch you." Bog replied

The boy didn't move a muscle.

"I suppose I'll just have to leave you here, then. It was a pleasure meeting you." Bog sighed loudly and pretended to climb back down.

"Wait! I'm coming down!" The boy shouted, lowering himself to the next branch down, and the next, and the next.

The boy was within arms reach of Bog now, who was reaching out, ready to grab the boy.

"See, that wasn't so-" Bog was cut off by horrible cracking noise from above.

The branch the boy was on had broken and he was falling fast. Bog didn't think as he grabbed the boy, whose downward momentum threw him off balance,  causing him to fall too.  Strangely, as Bog fell the only thoughts that raced through his mind were of how much trouble he would be in with his mother.

_She will never let me leave my room again._   Bog thought

* * *

 

 

As the ground rushed to meet them, Bog twisted himself so the boy was above him, trying to save him from the  collision  with the ground. Then, suddenly, they were upon the forest floor. He didn't feel the impact as he landed hard on his back which was  bruised  to the bone, or the cracking sound from his arm and leg as they broke. He did feel a soft thunk as his head snapped back and hit the ground. He saw the faces of Lady  Mysie  and Lady  Gavina , though they were blurry and fading. He could still feel the sound of it reverberating through him as darkness overtook his vision.

* * *

 

Bog had strange dreams of fairies and of pearls and of hills that rolled and moved like ocean waves, upsetting many forest and towns that rested on them. He heard his mother sobbing from far away. He  dreamt  of rising like the moon and playing with the stars and telling the sun hello as it rose. He felt sharp pain and movement in his legs that he was not responsible for. He danced with his dark-haired love and they spun and  laughed .

Bog woke up confused, groggy, and in a dull sort of pain. He was in a large, poorly lit room where bed lined the walls which he soon gathered was the hospital wing.Beside him was a table with a pitcher of water and a dim lamp. It was un usually  dark for midday, he must have been knocked out. It took him several minutes to  remember  his fall.

Surely I can't have been asleep that long. Night must have must fallen.  He thought

He started to sit up and get out of his bed, but was stopped when he felt movement at the foot of his bed. The shadows had obscured his mother from view.

"You're awake!" Griselda screeched, moving closer to his side.

"What happened?" He asked while trying to sit up again, but his mother stopped him.

"When you fell, you fell into a deep sleep. That child ran for t he guards and you were  moved you to hospital wing. The healer had to set your legs and arm, and said you need to keep still as to not  aggravate  your back and neck." She stopped "The healer also said you might not be able to walk normally, but that otherwise you will recover." She added

So I suppose the boy is alright then . Bog thought

"How long was I asleep?" Bog asked soberly

"A little over a day." Griselda answered

"A DAY?!" Bog yelled "I've missed a whole day?" He shouted, trying to sit up again.

"That tends to happen when you hit your head." She stated, pushing him back down.

"Has anything  happened ?" Bog inquired

"Actually, yes. We've  received  word of terrible fires in the north, hundreds of acres have been destroyed overnight. A famine is expected. Lord Fredrick and Lady  Ainsely  have left ... And Lady  Mysie  left with them." Griselda said somberly

His heart leaped at the mention of her name, but fell after  realizing  she was far from him.

"So... How did the... Negotiations go?" Bog asked, trying to sound casual.

"Well, they were  interrupted, the matter of your survival was a big deterrent keeping us from making any decisions, but we did reach an agreement. You will be married after you recover." Griselda answered

Bog tried to hide his smile  unsuccessfully, which made his mother smirk.

"Lady  Mysie  seemed quite taken with you." She assured

"Really?" He said with quiet disbelief

"Yes. In fact, she convinced her mother and father to give you the chance to recover." Griselda said, pulling something from the folds of dress.

"She even left you this letter." Griselda continued,  placing the letter on the bedside table.

"Now, I'll grant you some privacy while I go and rouse the healer, she would want to know of your waking." She said "And Bog. I am so happy you're alright." Griselda added

"Thank you, mum." Bog said

He waited until he heard the heavy doors close to read the letter.

* * *

 

My Dearest Bhaltair,

I am so sorry for having to leave you without saying goodbye. I wish could stay with you, but

the people of the north  need my family.

I was so incredibly worried for you. When I saw you on the ground, I feared you were dead.

But you continued to draw breath. You  continue  to draw breath.

My parents think you will not make it, and are suggesting that we call off the wedding.

I will not have that. I've convinced them to give you a chance to get better.

I will not give up on you so easily.

Your Love, Mysie.   


 

* * *

 

Bog clutched the letter to his chest and smiled.

 


End file.
